Mental Hospital
by Raye-chan
Summary: Every wondered what would happen if the sm and gw characters were put in a mental institute? i did and this is what i came up with! its rated R because the characterzs are a bit loopy and for drug references in later chapters!


Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
  
Authors note: okay this takes place after queen Beryl, and the scouts have lost their memories. but not completely, and for the sake of it, lets pretend that they already have their full powers okay? Now on with the fic. Oh there is no set date for the Gundam timeline. Ages are as follows: Inners 16 and Gundam guys except Trowa are 19 and Trowa is 20, enjoy!  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
"Ahah! I've got you now Nega-sleaze!" Serena yelled as she rounded the corner in her costume, which consisted of a table clothe tied as a cape, a cooking pot with a crescent moon painted on it as her hat, fluffy bunny moccasins for boots and a wrap around sarong for a skirt. "You won't get away that easily!" Serena pulled out a Frisbee from her pocket and did a few intricate spins before shouting, "Moon Tiara Magic!" and throwing the object.  
  
~CRASH~  
  
"Serena Tsukino! (Is that spelt right?) What have I told you about throwing that Frisbee?" Ilene shouted rounding the corner and tapping her favourite spatchula on her hand. "Well?"  
  
"Umm, Ahh, you see, well."  
  
"Serena, I've had it up to here!" Ilene said gesturing with her hand above her head, "with all your Sailor Moon crap. It's high time I sent you to a place better able to cope with your obserdities! Your going to the Tokyo Mental Hospital in the morning, no buts about it" and with that said Ilene walked out of the room, intent on calling the hospital and booking her daughter in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
"Your going down, Nega crash!" Lita and Raye yelled in union as they each ran into the lounge room, a red can of paint in Raye's hands and a number of pots and pans in Lita's. Raye was wearing a weird skirt, which looked like it was made out of red rags, with a white dress shirt and plastic toy healed shoes. Lita had a green garbage bag as a skirt with pink flower earrings, white leotard and green gumboots to complete the outfit.  
  
"Mars flame sniper!" Raye shouted, dumping the contents of the paint can on the couch, whilst Lita exclaimed, "I call upon the power of Jupiter, help me defeat this monster! Jupiter Thunder Crash!" as she dropped all pots and pans creating a loud. ~SMASH~ through out the room.  
  
"Girls! What have I told you about playing Sailor Scouts in this place?" A lady in a nurse uniform asked as she walked into the room and surveyed the damage. 'Hmm, have to think of a better spot to hide the red paint and kitchen utensils, they've found them again, sigh' "That's the third coach this week! You two better clean this mess up now! Oh and your new room mate comes tomorrow, her name is Serena Tsukino, make sure you tell Mina and Amy, and if I catch any of you four girls with dish washing detergent, torch, red paint or my pots and pans again, I will be forced to use extreme measures!"  
  
"You don't. You can't take away our costumes!" Raye yelled in disbelief.  
  
"I can, and I will!" and with that the nurse walked out of the room silently praying that her other seven charges weren't causing to much mess.  
  
"Come on Raye, lets clean this up, it'll take us forever, but the sooner its done the sooner we can get back to our game!" Lita exclaimed jumping up and down like a little kid.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
Heero was sitting at his laptop, looking off into space. 'I wonder what the best way to kill myself is? Should I slit my wrists, or hang my self? Or maybe I should just shoot myself? Decisions decisions. which one to choose? I know I'll put them all on paper and then scrunch them up and shove them in a hat! The one I pull out, is how I kill myself! God I'm brilliant!'  
  
Heero got off his bed and went in search of pen, paper and a hat. When he had rounded up all the necessary items, he proceeded with his plan. First he wrote the tree possibilities down on paper twice each, then he crumpled each word into tiny little balls and placed them into Duo's baseball cap, which he had swiped. Closing his eyes Heero thrust his hand into the hat and picked one out.  
  
'Ahh, interesting, looks like I get to shoot myself!' Heero then reached inside his pocket for his ever-present gun. Not finding it, Heero frowned and sat on his bed to think. 'Now where did I put that bloody gun? I know it isn't where it usually is and it wouldn't be under the bed. That leaves only two possibilities, either Duo took it as a practical joke or the blooming nurse took it when I was brought into this crazy place!'  
  
Heero looked up at the security camera that was in his room and always on, incase he tried to kill himself again, and stuck his rude finger up at it whilst shouting "Damn you, you bloody fucking bitch! How dare you take my gun!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
Nurse Dee smirked as she looked at the screen that was hooked up to the camera in Heero's room. 'So he was looking for his gun was he?' she thought as she arched an eyebrow and covered her mouth in shock at the colourful language that was coming out of his mouth. 'And the man who brought him in said he hardly ever spoke. I find that hard to believe!'  
  
~DING, DONG!~  
  
'Wonder who that is? Oh well I better go and answer it.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
At the front door, Duo Maxwell, was being held against his will by three extremely tough policemen. "How dare you do this to me! Me Shinigami, God of Death! If you don't release me this instant I will see to it that your after life is a living hell!" He screamed as he tried unsuccessfully to kick and punch his way out of the policemen's grips.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure you will kid. You're going back in the hospital, and you better not pull a trick like that again!" Police man no.1 said with a laugh.  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
Well I hope you liked it! Oh my updates will be a bit slow from now on as school has just started again. (BUMMER!!)  
  
Raye. 


End file.
